


could've told me sooner

by blondediamond



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Apartment, College AU, Dream drinks coffee, Fluff, George drinks tea, M/M, Pining, fantasy au (maybe??), love potion, no beta we die like men, one blond idiot, studious!George, there was only one couch, they’re in love your honor, writing to avoid homework., yes this was a Pinterest prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondediamond/pseuds/blondediamond
Summary: A visit to a mysterious Shopkeeper to obtain a love potion never goes wrong, right?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

_Damnit._

The box was empty. 

Sapnap had told him how he’d visited many times before, and on the left shelf in the back, there was a box of truth serums. “The size of travel perfume.” He’d said. “A couple bucks each. I bring ‘em to parties all the time.” His grin had been cocky. “Makes truth or dare a little more fair.” 

It was as if the universe knew Dream was planning something nefarious. Potions were technically legal, but they were a sketchy business. He still hadn’t decided if he would take the serum himself or give it to George. Either way, just something to force out the truth.

He needed to know. He needed to stamp out this smoldering crush. 

Or set it on fire. 

The thought was unprompted, and a little bit too teasing to have come from Dream’s own consciousness. He pivoted on one sneakered heel, and his hand was drawn to a different bottle, this one larger, more circular. 

Dream was pretty sure it wasn’t supposed to be sticky. To be fair, that might just be his own sweaty palm. He lifted it, reading the scrolled handwriting on the tag. 

**Amatorium**  
brewed 2/2

 _What the f—_

The glass bottle’s neck rounded down into a pleasing potbellied shape, and the liquid within stirred, glowing starlight teal, then golden cyan. He could’ve sworn it had been pink on the shelf. 

_—am I doing._

The bottle warmed to his touch, melting away some of the stickiness. It responded to the longing within him, beckoning. It knew. 

This potion knew he was in love with his roommate, with his best friend. It knew how unsure Dream was, understood the longing and wild desire that had driven him to this back alley. George was out at a night class, not around to ask questions about where Dream had gone or what he’d done there. 

Dream broke away with a curse, slamming the bottle back on the shelf. How could it know? How could that bottle feel every intent, recall every time his gaze had drifted from George’s bright, kind eyes, to where his smile rounded the corners of his mouth, to the unblemished expanse of his throat. Touching the potion recalled memories like a magnet—nights spent staring at his ceiling, imagining George in bed with him, curled around his body, nestled together, melting sweetness and content like some sort of roommate s’more. The way a little bit of stubble would roughen Dream’s cheek if he could kiss down George’s jaw and collarbone, down…

He was pretty sure he’d explode in this shop if he continued that line of thinking. He’d set the potion down, but the magnet remained, calling thoughts he’d tried so hard to bury. His arm tingled to the shoulder. 

The shopkeeper opened the door, making the hinges creak. 

“Make your decision?” the gruff voice asked. 

“Ye—yeah.” Dream said, seizing the bottle, his intention stronger. Damn it all. The bottle responded ecstatically, thrilled to be coming home, thrilled to be put to use. Dream waved it at the shopkeeper, who whistled, long and low. 

“You know what that is, right? What it does?” 

“It’s labeled love potion—so…” He swallowed. 

“Have you purchased from me before?”

“No. Sap—a friend told me where I could find you.”

The shopkeeper cocked his head. “Has this friend of yours used a potion like that?” 

Dream shook his head. “No, he sticks to more of the mainstream illegal.” 

“I’m not even going to ask what that means. Probably best I don’t know.”

Dream shifted, uncomfortably, as the Shopkeeper entered the purchase into the computer.  
“Do you need it disguised?” 

“Disguised?” 

“Yeah, kid. Are you talented enough to slip shimmering liquid into someone’s drink, or do you want me to charm it into a something a little more mundane?” 

“Like what?” 

The Shopkeeper snorted. “Anything. Anything the target will drink. Gatorade. Vodka. An energy drink, if that’ll disguise it. We could do V8, Kool-aid, orange juice, apple juice…” the Shopkeeper kept ticking options off on their fingers. 

A flash was pulled to the front of Dream’s mind. George, that very morning, complaining about sitting down to black tea. There’d been no milk or creamer left. 

_“What’s so wrong with drinking it black?”_

_George sipped and pulled a face. “I forgot. You drink your coffee black, you heathen.” He sighed, setting the mug on the kitchen table. “It’s not as rich. Not as delicious. It’s just missing the layer that makes it right. Otherwise, it’s leafwater, and I don’t care for hot leafwater.”_

_Dream remembered how laughter bubbled up inside his throat. “Okay, Georgie. I’ll pick up some on my way home.”_

“Creamer.” He blurted. 

“…grape juice, skim milk, seltzer water—I’m sorry, creamer?” 

“Yeah.” Dream breathed. “Like half and half, for tea.” 

“Please tell me you aren’t romancing someone over the age of—forget it, forget it, not my place to ask.” The Shopkeeper picked up the bottle and thunked it twice on the wooden countertop. It lost its sheen of blue magic, and inverted into a slim carton of creamer. 

Dream put his hand to his pocket, over his wallet, and for one last second considered bailing. He didn’t need to make the purchase. 

But he needed to know. 

The cash exchanged hands, and the carton was his. 

The most incriminating beverage he’d ever purchased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS MY FIRST WORK EVER POSTED TO AO3 AHHHHH!
> 
> I've been reading on here for years and never written, but quarantine's got me all creative, it seems. Here goes nothing! 
> 
> I'll be writing this whenever I have a math assignment I particularly can't stand, so expect it to be finished by Feb 11th...ish. 
> 
> Comments welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the creamer's in the fridge, folks.

With an absentminded kick, Dream opened the apartment door and stepped inside. The lights are on, and a pot of water is boiling on the stove. 

George is home. 

He dumped the carton in the fridge. He was sure that, the longer he held it, the more it was going to work on him, and not George. As soon as his hand released it, the magic choose to torture him one more time. 

_George’s hands, large and soft, stretching over the keyboard as he streams. George, using a pencil to play with his lip as he studies a math problem. George, hair wet from the shower, bumping around the kitchen. He’s reaching for a high cupboard, and that draws his sweatshirt up, exposing smooth skin and just a hint of v-line._

_fuckfuckfuckfuckity—_

Dream slammed the fridge shut, and turned around to see his roommate, holding two boxes of mac’n’cheese. 

“Hey, haven’t seen you all day.” 

Dream resisted the urge to do out of nerves, to start stress-loading the dishwasher, or cleaning the kitchen like his mother. He leaned casually against the counter and said, “Yeah, I was out. I haven’t seen you, either. Classes go alright?” 

“Yeah, but two hours is too long to spend in a history course. My professor really appreciated the intricacies of 1820s politics, while I did not. One more minute of his voice and my ears were going to fall off.” George shook the boxes so the uncooked pasta rattled. “I needed carb comfort.” 

He stepped past Dream, tearing the boxes open and emptying them into the boiling water.

“Do you want tea with that?” Dream asked abruptly. 

George shrugged. “More of an after-dinner thing.”

“Oh, okay.” _fuck, that was obvious. I’ve never offered to make him anything before._

“Did you want to make something?” 

“Yeah, but mac is a complete meal unto itself. Nothing pairs that well.” 

“Make tea then, who cares. It’s chilly tonight.” 

Dream’s heart leaped. _Traitorous bastard._

He ripped open the teabags, boiled water in the kettle. When the tea had brewed, he added a dollop of creamer to George’s mug. The mac’n’cheese was ready, too. 

George carried both bowls to the living room and set them on the coffee table. Dream joined him, with the mug of tea and a drink for himself. His heart was beating out of his chest. What if the potion harmed George? How instantaneous would the effects be? How long would they last? He should’ve asked the Shopkeeper a million questions, and he hadn’t asked a single one. 

George sunk down on the couch and pulled the bowl of pasta onto his lap. He and Dream ate in silence for a minute, before George opened his mouth. 

“Where’d you go today?” 

Dream choked on a piece of pasta. Forget odd, he was acting downright suspicious now. “I went out shopping. Got creamer, like I said I would.” 

_Only it’s really a frickin love potion, George. Because apparently, I’m convinced that’s the only way you’ll ever like me._

“Did you ask Sapnap if we’re streaming tomorrow?” 

Dream exhaled. Normal conversation. He could do this. 

“He said he wanted to do something tomorrow, and the day after. I think he was rounding up the other guys, too. He wanted to stream with the new texture pack.” 

George picked up his tea, sipped the hot liquid cautiously, and Dream felt molten lava pour into his chest.

“Good, then, I’ll get working on the paper for my history class, so I can join everyone.” 

He leaned over, and before Dream could realize his intention, George pecked him on the cheek. 

“Gotta kiss the homies goodnight, right?” He stood up, toasting the other boy with his mug. “I’ll be in my room if you need me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't seem to decide if this is a one-shot or a multi-chapter affair. Thus, we have these 800ish word chapters. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy <333


End file.
